


Make It Yours

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: make it yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Yours

Ethan took a few jumps and clenched his fists, getting himself pumped up. Mr. Boy had set up a maze in an attempt to test the full extent of his power. Zach and Magenta were right behind him, cheering him on. Ethan took a deep breath and dove head first into the maze.

A blade came out of nowhere and Ethan melted into his orange puddle to avoid the attack. He found himself moving faster in this form and he could scale the walls.

The obstacles were easy to avoid and at the end, Ethan felt like a million bucks.


End file.
